Athos (BBC's The Musketeers)
Aramis is one of the titular four protagonists of the BBC's The Musketeers, The Musketeers. Athos is portrayed by Tom Burke and first appears in "Friends and Enemies" and last appears in "We are the Garrison." Background Athos was the Comte de la Fère. He fell in love with Milady De Winter who took on the name Anne. They married each other and lived in a house near Paris. However, after he learned she killed his younger brother, Thomas, he had her executed. Before he could watch the hanging, Athos left the area, left unaware that she survived the attempt. He never returned home based on the painful memories and eventually joined the king's Regiment of Musketeers, where he became friends with fellow Musketeers, Aramis and Porthos. Personality Athos usually has a stoic, calm, lay-back personality that some people would dismiss as rude or calculating. However, that is just Athos being his cool-headed self. Despite being calm most of the time, there were also times when Athos lost his cool-headed ideology. For instance, he lost his cool-level head when fighting the Duke of Savoy after believing him to be the reason why twenty of the Musketeers were killed. After he saw Aramis sleep with the Queen, Athos angrily berated him for it. He also acts hot-headed when he believes something injustice has happened, as Athos angrily confronted Porthos' half-sister for torturing and using innocent young women. He was also angered with Grimmaud, who nearly killed his lover and their unborn child. Due to being betrayed by Milady de Winter, Athos found it hard trusting people, including D'Artagnan when he first knew him and several other women. However, he and D'Artagnan later came to mutually respect each other, especially after Athos revealed to D'Artagnan about his past with Milady. Though he distrusted several women, one exception was Constance Bonacieux, who he appears to have been friends with before the series began. He also nearly fell in love with the Countess, Lady Ninon who had flirted with Athos but he denied all the feelings. Despite his hardships with Lady De Winter, he held somewhat of a soft spot for her. He eventually met Sylvie, a girl who he truly fell in love with and had a child together. However, Athos is a very tragic figure, as he had lost his brother and the love of his life. Despite his hard demeanor, Athos deep down is very loyal to his loved ones. He is also a cool-headed person and a very skilled swordsman, his swordsmanship being rivaled with that of D'Artagnan's, who can actually hold up against Athos. He was also an inspirational mentor, teaching D'Artagnan to use his head and not his heart. Athos was also very protective of his friends and family. He became this towards his lover Sylvie, especially when she becomes pregnant with his baby and expressed concern over Porthos when he was faced with trouble of his father and the danger he could be in. Another time with Aramis when he was at the mercy of the King's First Minster of War at the time, Comte de Rochefort and another time with D'Artagnan more than once, as the young man often got in trouble. At the end of the series, Athos is ready to settle down with Sylvie and raise their child together in the countryside. Physical appearance Athos was an attractive man, with pale skin, tall, black long hair, and pale blue eyes. He is significantly a little bit older than D'Artagnan. Though his age is never known, what is known is that D'Artagnan is the youngest of the four of them but they appear to be in the same age. Throughout the series, he has attracted many women, including the feminist lady, Lady Nione, his former fiancée Katherine, and his lover Sylvie, and his wife, Milady de Winter. He usually wore black leather and wore a brown hat that would be identified as a cowboy hat these days. He wore usually dark clothing. The Musketeers Series 1 Athos first appeared in the pilot episode, "Friends and Enemies," suffering from a hangover and went to a tavern that Porthos was playing cards at with the Red Guard Dujon . A fight ensues between the two oh, and Athos knocks the guard out before he can do any more damage to Porthos. However, Athos realizes Aramis is not among them and asks where Aramis is. However, Athos quickly realizes that he is with his mistress, Adelle. They catch Aramis escaping through her window . As they chastise Aramis for being with her again, the three musketeers are summoned by their captain, Treville who tells them to investigate the disappearance of Musketeer Cornet, who was delivering something important that Athos and the others don't know about. The trio find out that corner never made it to his destination and go to report it to Treville. However, they are interrupted when a young man enters the Musketeers Garrison, accusing Athos of killing his father. The two men duel each other, but Athos fights in a way that won't harm the younger man. Athos easily overpowers d'Artagnan and tells him to cease the fight, and says he never killed d'Artagnan's father and refuses to fight him any longer. However, D'Artagnan continues fighting Athos, Aramis and Porthos until Constance intervenes. Athos tells her they weren't going to kill d'Artagnan. After the small Battle, Athos is suddenly placed under arrest for robbery and murder. Before he is taken away, Athos tells d'Artagnan that he did not kill Alexandre and that someone else is responsible. However, since they cannot prove it, Athos is sentenced to death by King Louie. Luckily, Porthos, Aramis and D'Artagnan are able to prove that Athos is innocent. As he leaves to get his cuffs off, Athos silently thanks D'Artagnan for proving his innocence. they welcomed him into their team in the Musketeers until he can get his commission from the King. At the end, Athos and the other musketeers retreat to the tavern, where Athos drinks until he gets drunk, thinking back at his wife, Anne, unaware she is still alive. Athos and the other Musketeers seemingly trick D'Artagnan into entering a duel with a Red Guard, it is this is all a ploy as to get D'artagnan into Vadim's criminal gang. Over the course of the episode, Athos slowly begins to trust D'Artagnan. However, during his and the Inseparables conversation with Treville, Athos says that one of them should have gone instead, since D'Artagnan is not ready for the job but Treville points out that they would have been easily recognized. Athos later joins the Queen Anne to the prison where d'Artagnan is being held and goes to check in on the young man when Athos comes across a prison break and is confused why D'Artagnan had joined them. Constance approaches Athos with news D'Artagnan came to her house. After he tells the Inseperables that the leader of the bandits hopes to kill the King and Queen, Athos decides for D'Artagnan that his part of their plan is over and they'll take it from there, expressing that it is too dangerous. However, d'Artagnan manages to convince Athos that he still needs to return or Vadim will know he's gone. During Vadim's plan, the musketeers realize he isn't trying to kill the King and Queen but rob the royal family. Athos confronts Vadim with Aramis and Porthos and realizes that d'Artagnan is missing. However, he appears to Athos, Aramis and Porthos alive and having mortally wounded Vadim. The Musketeers confront Vadim but he dies of his injuries. ("Sleight of Hand") Athos meets up with Aramis, D'Artagnan and Porthos at a harbour, there to arrest Emile Bonnaire, a secret slave trader. A small fight ensues between several others who are out to get Bonnaire and the Musketeers but they manage to fight them off. Bonnaire feigns gratitude but to the point, Athos announces that he and his friends are there to arrest him and take him back to Paris. On the way back home, they provide Bonnaire with several perks in order to accommodate him. Aramis notices that they are being followed and alerts Athos, Porthos and D'Artagnan that men in black from the inn are pursuing them. They make their stand at a nearby piece of land, fighting off several of the men who work for Emile's old partner but the fight is called off. Afterwards, the musketeers are introduced to Paul Meunier, whose men they were fighting with earlier. Athos warns him not to fight them, as Bonnaire will face justice when he gets to Paris and promises to Meunier to have Bonnaire answer to the wrongdoings that Meunier had suffered. Athos failed to realize that during the fight, Porthos is wounded and could die if his wound is not treated properly. At first, Athos wants to continue to Paris but after Aramis angrily confronts his best friend and ask if he even cares about Porthos. Athos gives in and takes them to a manor he used to live in with his younger brother. During their stay, Athos continues having memories of himself being in love with Milady de Winter when they were younger. Haunted by the flashbacks, Athos orders the remaining Musketeers to return to Paris while visiting his friend Remi, but finds his corpse. Returning to the mansion, Athos continues drinking until he is drunk. Milady appears to Athos, who is shocked to see her still alive. After hearing D'Artagnan, Milady leaves Athos to burn in the mansion she set on fire. D'Artagnan saves Athos in the nick of time and revives his friend. Athos finally reveals to D'Artagnan something he never told anyone: that he had his wife killed, which leaves the younger man silenced. On their way back to Paris, Athos spots the Spanish man and tells D'Artagnan that he will deal with the Spaniard. He also asks D'Artagnan to never speak of the incident again or what he told him and his friend promises. The Inseparables later trick Bonnaire into being arrested by the Spanish man that Athos met with earlier. Before departing with Paul Meunir, Athos gives him the key that holds Bonnaire's trade. ("Commodities") During a parade for the King and Queen, Athos, D'Artagnan, Porthos, and Aramis were in attendance for the Duke and Duchess of Savoy. He noticed Aramis was upset, who was remembering the attack on Savoy five years earlier. An assassination attempt on the Duke was made by Marsac, a former fellow Musketeer. Treville asked them what happened, with D'Artagnan (pressured by keeping a secret for Aramis), revealed the assassin got away. Athos noticed that Aramis and D'Artagnan were acting strangely, leading the two men to reveal that Aramis and D'Artagnan captured the assassin and that he was Marsac. Sis learned that one of the attackers on Savoy had a long scar wound. They all found out that Treville had something to do with the attack in the Musketeers. However, Athos refuses to believe word that Treville had nothing to do with this until they found evidence otherwise, but Aramis would not wait long enough. Athos was challenged by Victor and bested the Duke in combat. Treville reprimands Athos and orders him to apologize to the Duke. While he was doing so, Athos noticed that the Duke had a long scar (which was a description of one of the attackers from Marsac. Later, Christine came to the Garrison, asking for their help in finding Cluzet, a spy and learned the attack on the Musketeers at Savoy was to protect Christine, who was the spy in Spain. Athos and his friends went to help her. After Marsac was killed, Athos stood as the Savoy family. Before she left, the Duchess told Athos that despite everything, she still loved her husband, with him nodding in acknowledgement. Family/Relationships *Unnamed father *Unborn child (with Sylvie) *Sylvie (lover) *Milady de Winter (ex-wife) *Thomas (brother; deceased) *D'Artagnan (best friend) *Aramis (close friend) *Porthos (close friend) Gallery 511qbsC77-L.jpg 803043b47e28b42c97bd4eaca7dec8a7.jpg s-l300.jpg Athos and D'Artagnan.jpg|Athos and D'Artagnan in series 3 Athos.jpg Musketeers Promo series 1.jpg|D'Artagnan, Porthos, Athos and Aramis B4da24bdcde3bc3c2297413715085ebb.jpg Athos profile.jpg f49fa11e5a449e4f63dc6d1341d47862.jpg|Aramis, Porthos, Treville, Athos and D'Artagnan Series 1 Promo Athos.jpg Series 1 Promo - Porthos.jpg Series 1 Promo - Aramis.jpg Tumblr nglfygdRet1th5rlco2 500.jpg Athos Series 3.jpg Athos render.jpg 086ec84d80d2287dbb2fdd0920982901.jpg Athos S1 Promo 1.jpg Navigation Category:The Musketeers (BBC series) characters Category:Male Characters Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:Swordsmen Category:Captains